User blog:MainLineEngines/Edward the Very Useful Engine rewrite
I did an episode based off of this one once, but it just ocurred to me, so here it is! Plot The engines on the Island of Sodor are good at different things. Gordon is good at pulling the Express. Percy is great at carrying the Mail. And when Edward is not shunting trucks or coaches, he is very good at being a back engine. When engines have heavy loads up Gordon's Hill, he buffers up and pushes from behind. But because of his age, this makes some engines think he's unreliable. "Edward is a useless steam pot. He should be retired," Gordon said one morning. And Henry and James agreed. "Re-tyred. But Edward doesn't have tyres," Percy replied confused. "Retired, meaning taken out of service," corrected Thomas. Percy was upset. He respected Edward, and usually looked up to him. The thought of him being retired made him sad. "What's wrong?" asked Percy's Driver next morning. "The big engines don't think Edward's useful anymore," replied Percy. "We'll see about that." Percy arrived at Knapford, where he found the Fat Controller waiting to order at McBunn. "There goes Fat Hatt again," said Percy. "By the time he gets done, we'll be so late." "Next!" called the attendent at McBunn. "Excuse me," said the Fat Controller, and skipped the next person in line. "Hey!" "Hey what?" "You skipped me!" "No I didn't I cut you.." "What? Like, in half?" "No! Not like that! I mean I went in front of you in the line, because I hate waiting!" "But you can't do that!" "My doctor has forbidden me to wait." "What?!" "Gotta go order!" Then, Percy's Driver and Fireman strode up, and began to order. "Wait! It's my turn!" called the Fat Controller. "No, its s'not, s'ours," replied Percy's Fireman. "But my doctor has forbidden me to wait!" "Too bad," replied Percy's Driver and ordered three doughnuts. "Here, let's go now," said Percy's Fireman. "OK, uh, Winston! Go back to Tidmouth!" "Yes, Sir! At last, some time away from him!" cheered Winston. "He's happy." "Yes, but we to talk," said Percy's Driver and told him about Edward. "I'll see to it, but these doughnuts are delicious!" "Yeah, what about Edward?" "Uh, oh yeah! I see to that immediately." Soon, the Fat Controller had a plan. He went to see Edward. "Edward, Stepney is taking visitors on a tour of the Island. I want you to help him." "Of course, Sir. I like working with Stepney, but who will take care of the trucks," said Edward. "Duck can do your work," replied the Fat Controller, and Edward puffed cheerfully away. Edward arrived at Vicarstown, where there were tons of people waiting to see the Island. "These visitors come from all over the world!" Stepney told Edward. "Nice, it'll be a lovely run," replied Edward. Soon, the engines were enjoying themselfs, taking the visitors to all the sights of Sodor. Meanwhile, the other engines were pleased Duck would help them out. "Duck is very reliable," said Henry. "He always does things the 'Great Western' way," added James. "It doesn't matter to me, I don't need a back engine!" said Gordon pompously and puffed away. Duck was not having all fun and games. The trucks were being silly and noisy. "Duck should play with other ducks, 'coz he's no good at pulling trucks! Quack! Quack! Hold back! Hold back!" they sang. Duck went slower and slower and stopped in the middle of Gordon's Hill. Duck's Driver reversed the train done, and his Guard phoned the Signalman at Wellsworth. "We have stalled on Gordon's line! Please set him to the middle line!" "I can't, he's already passed, you'll have to flag him down!" "Hmm. If I don't get Duck out the way, I'll never get started again," Gordon thought, and buffered up to Duck. But try as he might, the big engine couldn't push Duck, his trucks, and pull his coaches. "It's no use, we need a back engine!" said his Driver. "I'll send for Edward!" said his Fireman. Gordon could not believe what he had heard! Edward had finished his tour and was resting at Tidmouth when the Stationmaster came up. "Duck and Gordon are stuck on the hill. Will you help them please?" "Yes, Sir!" Edward was excited. He was going to be the back engine for two trains! He arrived, and buffered gently up to Gordon's Express. "Ready!" "Yes!" "No!" Slowly but surely, the strange train set off." He carefully brought the train into Maron. "Look! The back engine must be the strongest and the best!" said a boy. The Fat Controller was there too. "You have made rude remarks about Edward. He has proved today that he is a useful and reliable engine." "Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir," said Gordon, ashamed. The next day, he apoligized to Edward. "I'm sorry Edward. It's nice to have you back with us again. You did well with the tours." "Thanks. It's good to be back!" There was no more talk of Edward retiring. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Stepney *Winston *Sir Topham Hatt *Stephen Hatt (not named) *Oliver (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Category:Blog posts